


Heartbeats of the Soul

by OlivertheOblivion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Band-Aid (Baptiste/Ashe), F/F, F/M, Hancio, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, Oneshots or something idk, Other characters not in the character tags apply too, Reaper76 - Freeform, just a bunch of random ship fics I guess???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivertheOblivion/pseuds/OlivertheOblivion
Summary: A bunch of ship writing that I waste my life away with because I like to spite myself with angst and/or fluffy writing that will twist my emotions into dust QwQ
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jean-Baptiste Augustin, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Hanzo Shimada/Lucio Correia dos Santos, Jack Morrison/Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Mei-Ling Zhou, Maximillien/Genji Shimada, Soldier76 | Jack Morrison/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Heartbeats of the Soul

Basically I’m just posting random ship fanfics whenever I think of them (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)

I don’t actually expect or plan to constantly keep up with some of the writings but if one story is liked enough and people want a “part 2” or something I might do that


End file.
